To Hell and Back
by EbonyCircles
Summary: There are few people crazy enough to descend into hell, and even fewer ever come out again. At the end of her sanity, Mimi decides that one last ditch effort is just what the doctor ordered. one shot


**Disclaimer: Melissa de la Cruz owns all things Blue Blood.**

**A/N: just a drabble about Mimi and Kingsley, cause I love 'em both.**

**~Eb**

**

* * *

  
**

The room was extravagant and she felt out of place in its grandeur. The bed was filled with the finest goose down and hung with Egyptian Cotton sheets with a thread count to die for. The bedroom had the finest view of the river one that before she would have never looked at, assuming that this was just a part of her right. Now it seemed alien, she curled up on the bed and looked out at the view relishing what she saw the life that passed beneath her. This was what made life worth living she thought.

One month, three days, twenty hours, and three minutes could seem like a lifetime. In fact, in the days since his departure she was sure that she had lived almost three lifetimes. They were wrought with love, desire, passion, and betrayal. Everything that people had been fighting over for years. Love and honor. She would avenge her honor and free those she loved.

It was a task that was easier said than done.

The phone rang next to her bed and she flinched. It disgusted her, these feelings, she was not supposed to have them. He was not supposed to surpass the man she had loved since the beginning of time. The phone continued to blare without pausing she grabbed it.

"What," she demanded. "I'll be right there."

In a flash she was out of her room and down the hall without a second look.

* * *

It was cold and raining, perfect Mimi loved it when the weather decided to match her mood. Walking down the streets of London made her feel closer to the person she had lost. The wounds were still too fresh to consider it fully but she was moving on rather quickly. Pausing in front of a shop Mimi studied her reflection from the freshly highlighted blond hair to the tops of her white Elizabeth and James boots. She was back and it was time to go to work.

Coming to London was a double edged sword, she knew that the European Coven harbored little favor to their New York brethren and the chances of running into Jack somewhere over here was worse. Her blade was tucked securely into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. There would be no hesitation when death marked someone they could never and would never escape.

The reason for her voyage was one that would take her farther and push her closer to the limits than she ever thought possible. The phone call had brought her out of her depression and pushed her into the next level. The call had simply said come to London find the statue of Eros and wait. Well here she was in London standing in the middle of Piccadilly Circus waiting for whatever it was to appear.

It took a few minutes but someone stepped next to her.

"Miss Force we did not expect you to actually appear."

"Well here I am, what do you have for me?"

The man dropped something into her pocket. "You may be the only one who can bring him back." Without another word the figure wandered off into the dreary London day.

* * *

The letter had led her here to an ancient city that she had seen more than once. And on more than one occasion, she had almost died. Venice was just that kind of place, death and destruction just went hand in hand with beauty and history. Steeped with history and Blue Blood lore she followed the hunt for the gate here.

Maybe, Mimi thought, she should have told someone what she was doing, but there really was no one else that she trusted. Everyone who had ever stood beside her was gone. Michael vanished into the night, Abbadon chose the half blood over her, and Kingsley damn him chose to save her rather than himself. She thought of what went on in hell. What could be believed and what she knew where completely different things.

Hell was a space devoid of life and of the possibility of going back to the light. Things inhabited that world that Mimi tried not to think about. She knew the power that Lucifer held that kind of torture he reserved for those he did not like. The way Kingsley had ended his relationship with his old master would not ensure him a warm welcome back in the pit.

That thought alone pushed her to pursue the gate, the idea that he would suffer one more day one more second brought her here. The Bridge of Sighs, it was a popular tourist attraction to those who came to the ancient city on the water. During its time of service, it was the one bridge that connected the prison to the torture chambers located in the Doge's palace. Mimi smiled to herself, torture, there was a part of her that craved to feel the blood run through her fingers once more. To hear the screams of those who once stood against her it would be a treat to hear them again.

A small voice stirred in her head, a whisper of a smirk and a small laugh. She turned on her heels looking around for someone. It was impossible, no it couldn't be. The bridge was silent and more importantly empty. Mimi was alone as she had been for months now, it would not help to go around hearing voices.

She looked at the bridge resting her hands on the ancients walls how exactly was she supposed to open this gate and if she did what was she going to find when she opened it?

_Foolish as ever Force._ This time she was sure that something was here with her. Pulling her blade from under her jacket she let it grow in her hand to the size of a small sword. Walking to the end of the bridge Mimi looked left and right her blond hair swinging both ways. Seeing nothing she strutted back down the bridge and looked performed the same look at the other end. No one, where was this voice coming from?

Setting her fears aside she went back to one of the bridges small barred windows and looked out at the man made river. How exactly would this work?

_Force back off, go back to New York._ The voice said this time she knew it was time to accept the fact. This voice was not just some bodiless voice that she imagined, but something that was the product of a choice she made before her batched wedding. The blood she shared with only one other it had been a chance. A crazy idea that blossomed from her desire to live on the dark side again.

She was a Silver Blood.

_Welcome to the world._

"Shut up Martin," she said allowed even though the voice was only coming from inside her head. It was insane did she need to save him? Should she? The voice was already making her blood boil and he had barely opened his mouth. It should be noted that this was only a part of his personality not the full fledged vampire.

_Go on back to New York buy a new pair of shoes._

That really got her blood going. Barely restraining herself she stomped off the bridge and back to her hotel this was it. She was not going anywhere.

The place she was staying was a large airy room. Unlike her previous hotel room, Mimi planned to enjoy this one to the fullest. Before going on her night excursion to the bridge she had taken the time to freshen up after her trip from London in the mile long bathroom that came with the room. The main room of her suite was covered with books and scribblings that she had made to herself over the months. One book held a detailed account of everything that happened at the wedding and the subsequent battle afterwards. It was the one place she would ever write that she had been willing to break her bond. The one place that she would admit her weakness.

Other books held all the information she had been able to collect about the gates of hell. They had been forged to keep Lucifer and his minions in. To separate them from the human world that the Blue Bloods had sworn to protect. There was next to nothing in terms of information everything that was known was kept hidden from view of the average angels. The only this that helped Mimi out was the letter from her contact in London. They had given her the Bridge of Sighs as a gate to Hell. The one thing they failed to mention was how exactly she would get it open.

Mimi studied her notes and thought about what she would do tomorrow. Tomorrow she would find a way to open the gate even if she had to pry it open with her favorite stiletto.

_I'm glad you're willing to risk it all_ Kingsley said sarcastically in her head.

Mimi pushed the voice aside, she knew Kingsley perhaps better than she wanted to admit and if her continued to talk to her, he would talk her out of this. It was in his nature he risked his own life, and expected no one to place their life on the line for him.

_Ahh Force I didn't know you cared._

That was his way of getting to her. Making her feel like she was just another person, just another angel. But Kingsley was wrong, he was more than that and there was no way that she was going to let that go.

The last gate had been opened with a sacrifice and so had the one at Rio. Blood. It would require her to give something up in order to gain something. Well that would be easy enough. Thinking of her beauty sleep Mimi left her notes and went to bed. Luxuriating in the massive bed she closed her eyes and let herself dream of the one person she had kept at by fro so long.

Night was approaching, Mimi passed the day exploring the city wandering through the twists and turns of the ancient city. It was odd she had so many memories of this place, there were spots that were filled with memories that she shared with Jack. At some spots she actually had to stop because it hurt to move. The idea that he had rejected cut her straight to the bone, it made breathing difficult and brought out the desire for revenge in her.

While there were painful memories there were also places where she felt a certain amount of peace. Especially near the Bridge of Sighs, the Palazzo San Marco made her pause and feel at ease once again. Maybe it was a sign of her impending struggle or maybe it was just her own nerves. As twilight came to a close Mimi paid for her café and left the shop. She felt confident as she strode across the palazzo and looked at the bridge. When something else caught her eye, a flash of black.

No, Mimi thought, it couldn't be. But then again it was her twin, anything as possible. Mimi turned away from the bridge and followed the flash, up and over another bridge. The person tried to lose her by ducking in and out of shops so fast that Mimi was amused by the chance to look over the merchandise. Laughing to herself she passed over some pieces made by young Murano apprentices but figured the real thing would be better in the end. Mimi pushed herself cursing her five inch heels for the first time in her entire life. Never again, maybe she would actually try the unstylish yet practical boots that Martin was always trying to get her to use.

Mimi tried to direct the chase after studying the city she knew exactly where she needed to make her prey ran. Straight into a dead end. Schuyler Van Alen was caught like a rat in a trap.

There was no way out for the half blood so Mimi slowed her steps taking her time to straighten her hair before walking down the street. Slowly and with great care Mimi removed her blade from the lining of her thin jacket.

This was almost too easy.

"Well well well look what I found in Venice," Mimi taunted smiling in the dark.

Schuyler backed into the corner trying to force Mimi to move and let her slip by.

"A little half blood."

"Mimi you can't," the girl pressed herself into the wall. This was the girl her twin loved, the girl who could barely defend herself from the likes of the Angel of Death. Mimi remembered the girl being lashed to the gate, Schuyler and her constant need to be saved. It was disgusting, Mimi needed Abbadon for little beyond her love of him. There was no need for protection just companionship and love, Jack chose Schuyler because he was needed in a way that Mimi could never accommodate him.

"I can't what?" The older girl taunted.

"You can't kill him please."

By now Mimi, was close enough to see the girl's eyes. She cowered in the darkness and Mimi felt no need to restrain herself. There was a darkness in her that would not be matched by anything the girl had yet to meet.

"Please?" Mimi said, "Like I've never heard please before. I do this for a living, do you not think I have heard every bargain before? Every plea for life from the person whose soul I wipe from the earth to those who love them. Nothing stops death it is an inescapable force. When I see him you will know exactly what I feel right now. I suggest you brush up on your fighting skills Jack won't be able to protect you from me forever."

"That is enough Azreal." Mimi straightened she wondered how long it would take him to show his angelic face. As if she had all the time in the world Mimi turned around on the balls of her feet.

"Jack," she smiled this would be enjoyable. "What a beautiful surprise. I was hoping for a warm up."

"Mimi you don't need to terrify Schuyler in order to get to me."

"You're right I don't but I consider it a perk."

He frowned at her.

"Your fight is with me."

"You are now with her so technically my fight is with you both."

"Enough," Schuyler interrupted stepping out of the corner. "We don't have time to argue." She looked pointedly at Jack, "Mimi your quarrel will have to wait there is something we must do here."

"Funny me too, and when I finish Jack I hope to watch the life drain from your eyes." She was gone before either of them could say another thing. Back to the bridge back to her true purpose. On the way she thought about her promise to her twin. Would she really kill him? They had spent so much time together that it was hard to think of losing him forever. It would be done, because she would not under any circumstance let him walk this earth flaunting their rules. They had to be applied to all in order to be fair and she would be the one to carry out the sentence.

Back on the bridge she ripped one of the covers from the window, the gate was actually held in space just below the bridge she thought the idea suddenly coming to her.

"Mimi, stop." It was Jack why did the boy decide to intervene at every turn? Could he not just let her go through with the plan? Not bothering to look over her shoulder Mimi pulled herself through the tiny hole and fell through the air. She landed hard on the ground in front of the gate. This one unlike the last one this gate oozed fear, the emotion laced its way through her body wrapping around her heart.

Mimi was up in a flash and ripping at the gate with her bare hands. The lock was stuck nothing was going to break through not even her iron will would make the gate give. Fear gripped her she would be alone forever, the one person who understood her without pause was locked forever behind this damnable gate.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she brushed it off. "Mimi," Jack said gently, "come on, we should go."

No it was useless to leave it would be to admit defeat to kill her twin to live a life she was not ready to look at much less live. Grabbing the bars with her hands Mimi put all of her strength into prying them apart but everything held firm as the day it was erected.

"Azreal," his voice was distant and far away. "Let go."

This time she smacked his hand away and turned to face him. Drawing her sword she glared at Jack, he held up his hands in defeat and backed away slowly.

"Mimi this is—"

"What do you want Jack? Do you want to rub your life in my face to shove everything that you have and I don't right into my line of sight. Go back, to the light you crave hold your little half blood tight and thank God you don't live my life. I'm willing to let you walk away right now, but next time I will not be so nice." Tears ran down her face smearing her mascara may be she should have worn waterproof.

"You can't do this, he chose this." Jack held her still one hand on each shoulder.

"Of course he did," Mimi yelled breaking away, "and I choose to go in after him."

"We're not opening the gate."

Another figure appeared Schuyler stood up and brushed the dirt from her leggings. "Actually she could."

"I would rather die," Jack said eyeing the girl darkly. "Than let either of you go through that gate."

"You," Mimi leveled her sword at the half blood, "talk."

"We have the key in fact we know where the next gate is, theoretically if you go in find Kingsley and get to the next gate it would work." The dark haired girl looked at Mimi who smiled.

"Give me the key."

"You can't be serious," Jack said as Sky dug in her pocket. "Schuyler you are not giving her that key."

Sky shrugged and produced the key from her pocket holding it out to Mimi.

"I will on one condition."

"What?"

"You won't kill Jack. I will give you the key I will let you out at the next gate but you cannot seek Jack's death any longer. Deal?"

A slow smile crept across Mimi's face, she plucked the key from Sky's hand, "Deal on my honor as an Angel I won't kill Jack, what gate do I meet you at?"

"Should be one of your favorites it's called the gate of death."

"See you there."

She inserted the key into the lock but a hand stilled her progress. "Sky I want you back up through the passageway I'll make sure nothing comes out but I won't risk you getting pulled in after her."

Sky shrugged and was gone in seconds.

"Are you insane?" Jack demanded once she vanished.

Mimi shrugged, "On a good day."

He shook his head, "Why are you doing this?"

It was Mimi's turn to sigh, "Because Jack in the end I was going to be the black sheep of the family." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I was going to call off the bonding, Kingsley well, not that it matters anymore but—"

"I get it, no worries." He held out his hand, "I would do the same for Schuyler." Mimi grabbed his hand and gave it a good shake. "Go quickly through I'll guard the gate on this end in case anything tries to come through."

She nodded and turned the key. In an instant, she vanished into the pits of hell.

It was impossible to go through hell unnoticed but the few beings she ran into on the way Mimi was able to dispose of quickly. Those she did not kill quickly Mimi pumped for information. Few knew exactly where he was but they suspected he was being kept further down.

The further down she went the more impossible it became for her to go around unobtrusively. Transforming her blade into a single hair stick like those that had been popular ten years ago she shoved it through her hair. The best way to find someone might just be to get caught herself. The next being she found Mimi let it take her in, there was a small struggle but nothing that disturbed her. The shadow creature bent her arm at a painful angle and led her through the streets of hell. The farther down they went the more populated the place seemed to become, creatures peeked out at her looked curious at Azreal being led through their streets.

Finally they reached the prison, an area where the only thing that echoed was the screams of victims. Mimi averted her eyes from the whips that filleted the skin off your back in one stroke and held her breath so as not to breath the noxious acid fumes. This was hell.

The being grinned at her and Mimi felt her heart falter. Was this it? Shoving her roughly into a cell she heard the door clang shut and something in her began to panic for the first time. Was this really happening? Yes she was in hell, yes she was held captive and she needed to find Kingsley and get to the gate.

Removing her weapon from her hair she used it to pick the lock on her cell. Some of the people Lucifer employed should be put through their own paces in the torture cells she thought.

She looked in several cells but saw only blackness. Moving quickly down a level where the smoke hung thick in the air and mixed with the smell of burning flesh and blood, Mimi found a cell that contained a prisoner who was not in some state of decay.

"Back for more?" the familiar voice asked.

"I don't think you are able to provide what I want right now Martin."

"I thought it would be longer until I started full on hallucinations but maybe I'm failing just a bit after all."

Mimi rolled her eyes and set to work on the lock, it was more complicated than the one on her cell had been. Finally she heard it give and the door swung open.

"I guess you are here again so let's get this over with." Mimi felt like punching a wall as she watched Kingsley pull himself painfully to his feet. In the dim light from the hall she could see the fresh purple bruises running down his side layered over the older yellowing ones. Several ribs looked to be broken or at the very least cracked and across what was left of his shoulders was a nasty burn.

"Come on we need to leave now, it won't be long until they're back." Grabbing his hand she tried to pull him from the cell.

"Now now, I know you're in a hurry and don't worry I'll be along but you gotta give the battered man a break."

"Martin I'm not here to torture you I'm here to rescue you."

"You know you should get your own show in Vegas doing impressions of Mimi Force you've got that voice down pat."

"Because it is me you fool."

He smiled through the pain.

She was not going to convince him that she was actually Mimi Force, at least not by talking to him. Pausing she turned back to him and stepped closer to him delicately she wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him. It was all she had left there was need and passion with just a hint of darkness that always seemed to lace through their relationship, she could not lose this man. He responded just as she wanted him to, when he pulled back he knew exactly where she was.

"What are you doing here Force?"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

His face fell, "You think we're just going to walk out of here?"

"No, but we'll give them one hell of a fight. I believe someone promised me a trip to Paris."

"Like you would have come."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Wait," he said, "how are we getting out of here this is a prison, it's meant to hold people like us in."

"I haven't gotten that far."

"What kind of half baked rescue mission is this?"

"Hey I have an exit strategy okay it's just more long term than this."

"Great," Kingsley said leaning against the wall. "So what's your torture me I prefer the whip but honestly I think you might enjoy the --"

"Now is not the time to joke Martin."

"All I have left is my enchanting wit, so excuse me," he bit back trying to push himself into a standing position.

"Okay," Mimi said coming to his aid, taking most of his weight on herself. There was no way that he was going to help her out of this mess. She was alone and needed to find the gate of death and who knew where in this underworld that was.

~*~*~

Three days of traveling under the earth and Mimi was ready to hang up her sword for good. Getting out of the prison meant fighting an army by herself. That alone had given her more bruises than she needed, and cracked her normal sword arm. They were alive though and hopefully headed in the right direction. Running for her life was something Mimi had never experienced and after she climbed out of this pit she was checking herself into a spa.

"I have to admit Force you surprise me," Kingsley said leaning against a rock.

"We can't rest not now."

"Come on I'm tired plus you'll get to the gate faster without me."

"Do I need to remind you, that rescuing you is the reason I'm here?"

He smirked. "Let's face this Force I'm not making it out of hell."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"I get you out of here and you can have anything I can give."

She watched his mind mull over the idea, it was the only thing that was going to keep her moving. Pushed beyond her limits and stretched to the very edge of her own sanity she needed to keep going.

"You wouldn't be willing to give what I'd ask for."

"I said anything, but you have to get up and walk through that gate." She watched as his face hardened against the pain of his wounds and he pushed himself forward. They were both running on borrowed time. Blood lust ate at Mimi from the inside out when was the last time she had a decent meal? Two three days before she jumped down the rabbit hole, something like that. The insatiable need was clawing at her whispering need to her, take him he would be so weak that it would barely be a decent meal but it would be a meal all the same.

No, she pushed the thought from her head, when she got out of her, then Mimi would seek out a decent meal something young delectable tasty. Her mouth watered and her fangs popped out just thinking about it. No, she could wait press on.

The gate loomed a head of them the posts forged of hangman's bones set with mortar that was made of blood. Death was seeped into the very fabric of this gate. Mimi felt it call to her, how many times had she killed? That was her angelic nature she was the angel of death. In the darkness she could see the guardians of the gate, damn it. Her body could not take another army on. Mimi needed help but there was no one left, she was alone. To have come so far and still be so far away from her goal was unacceptable.

"Are you crazy?" Kingsley demanded pulling her back. Yes, Mimi thought ruefully she was a little crazy. All she wanted was to be done with hell, it was fine to visit but she wanted out. Now.

A small movement came from the other side of the gate, Schuyler stood cloaked in the shadows holding the key. All there was left was to get from their hiding spot to the gate throw it open and get to the other side before the big bad demons chased them down. Simple enough.

"I am today," Mimi responded, "When the path is clear run, I'll follow you through."

Kingsley nodded. "Don't make me come back for you."

"Don't stop running until you are on the other side."

She took a step and stopped when he spoke again. "I love you too."

That was it she would take on twenty thousand armies to hear him say those words to her once again. She smiled at him and stepped out into the light. The demons glittered in the darkness it would take everything she had left and Mimi would offer it up willingly to save him.

The first demon fell with a stroke from her blade but there were too many luring them away from the gate so that Kingsley would have a clear shot. It might mean not making it out herself. It was worth the risk.

A blow sneaked passed her defenses slicing her side open. Her body had nothing left to repair itself with and blood flowed free. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she cut off the offender's hand.

When she was far enough from the gate Mimi chanced a glance back at Kingsley. He was at the gate but not going through. Stupid git, her mind screamed, I'm not killing myself so you can stay here in Club Doom and Gloom.

Another blow came crashing down on her arm and she yelled in pain, white bone peeking out from under the torn skin. This was it. Lashing out with the last of her strength Mimi pushed her way through the demon hoard. There was no energy left for the velox just enough to get her up the path barely ahead of her demon friends. Mimi pushed herself harder than she ever had before turning around occasionally only to fend off the closest attackers. At the gate, she would risk it all but they were too close, if she went through the demon spawn that lived and thrived here would be loosed on the world.

Mimi pressed herself against the bars Kingsley must have gone through he was safe. The thought made her smile, he would go on. A sword came swinging at her and bring it, she thought death could come now. What a release, she thought.

But death would wait for another day as another sword came ringing up to meet it. With a swift movement it cut off the offending demon appendage and one well placed kick sent the howling demon back toward his comrades.

"I'm not letting you go that easy," Kingsley smiled, shoving her through the gate he followed after her pulling it shut. Schuyler was waiting with the key to lock it once more.

Without pausing for another thought Mimi blacked out.

* * *

The bed was not the finest she had ever slept on and the blanket was double digits in thread count but the thought that she could actually feel brought a smile to Mimi Force's lips. She was alive. Opening her eyes she looked around the blank hospital room, where was she and more importantly how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was facing off against some demon that was ready to chop her head off.

"Morning glory," a voice said next to her. Mimi turned her head and a flash of white hot pain rocketed through her body.

"Where am I?" She asked looking at Kingsley.

"Sleep you'll feel better plus then I won't have to hear you complain about the accommodations. Don't worry we'll be back in New York when you wake up." He kissed her forehead and Mimi was content to slip back off.

The next time she opened her eyes she was back in her room in New York the fabulous penthouse felt cold and austere. When did she think that this was fashionable?

Her eyes roamed the room searching for the one thing that was not there. Kingsley entered the room carrying a typical container from a coffee chain.

"Still living on caffeine and sugar?" she said in greeting.

"Still living on packaged blood?" He responded. The remark made her smile and grimace at the same time, yes unfortunately she was but she was still alive.

"Nice to see you made it out."

"You should have stayed here."

"You know me and rules," Mimi said with a small shrug.

"You're the rule Nazi, Force admit it."

"Maybe a little."

They sat in silence soaking in what happened over their three day experience in Hell.

"About what you said--"

"I meant it."

"Anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Alright, do you feel better?"

"Perfect." She pulled the tubing out of her arm and pushed back the covers.

"Get dressed."

Mimi always thought her bonding ceremony would be a wildly public affair she cared little for the simplistic bondings she'd seen in the past. But this time there was no need for show no need for guests lists that were miles long or a dress that only she could wear. In the end, Mimi was happy to be bonded in jeans and a tee shirt with no make-up. There would be no pictures or even people to talk about it. Because in the end it was just her and the one person in the world whom she would go to hell and back for.


End file.
